


Ice Skating

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Winter fic, Xmas fic, fiona fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Ice Skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

They hadn’t done it on purpose.

Last time Lydia and Allison had gone ice skating together, they’d taken Scott and Stiles, and spent most of their time trying to keep the boys from falling on their bums.

Right now, though, Scott and Stiles were at home playing video games. The only people in the rink were Lydia, Allison … and about twenty third graders on a fieldtrip.

It’s not like there weren’t parent chaperones, and those parents definitely didn’t lack enthusiasm-- one particularly excited dad in a santa hat had been working on turning his single spin into a double for over an hour. But the kids didn’t seem interested in the antics of their parents.

The kids were interested in Lydia.

It’s true, Allison and Lydia were both pretty good skaters, but evidently Allison didn’t look quite so much like a princess as Lydia did. Allison’s skating was pretty athletic, with crisp, calculated movements, while Lydia tended to be more...floaty? She definitely looked like she was floating.

The kids loved it.

And, well, so did Allison. Every time Lydia executed her triple twirls, at least five little girls in pigtails got caught up in the swirling fabric of her skirt and the burn of her hair. They pretty much looked like Stiles after he’d scored his first lacrosse goal: Impressed, but in a mild state of disbelief.

Lydia played the part well, too-- as always, she looked regal and a little haughty, like a true princess, but whenever the gap toothed grins turned away from her, she snuck a soft, private smile that Allison alone could see.

-

At some point, though, the kids noticed Allison.

It had been primarily giggly little girls who followed Lydia around the ice, but some of the quieter kids, even some boys, took interest in Allison’s more reserved approach. One of them even started trying to imitate her motions.

Allison supposed that was how it started.

“Hey Gavin, I bet Princess Ariel is a better skater than your Snow White!”

Allison froze.

“NUH UH, Addison! Besides, her name isn’t Snow White, it’s-- um-- what’s your name?” The boy, Gavin, looked up at Allison expectantly.

“Um, I’m Allison. The redhead is--”

“Princess Ariel!” Lydia interrupted with a glare. Addison beamed.

“Anyway,” Gavin continued, rolling his eyes with more exasperation than Allison would have thought possible in a nine year-old, “Allison is a way better skater than Ariel. At least she knows how to do something other than spinning.”

The scandalized expressions on Lydia’s and Addison’s faces were almost identical.

“Oh, no, I can assure you, Lyd-- Ariel can do lots of other neat tricks!”

Gavin looked unimpressed, and then he dropped the bomb.

“Oh yeah? _Prove it_.”

-

If anyone asked, Allison would say it was Gavin’s fault they came home three hours later, sweaty and completely worn out. It was never a good idea to challenge Lydia directly, and when she demonstrated her skating prowess, Gavin looked so upset that Allison offered to show off some tricks of her own.

From there, of course, it had turned into an all out skating battle, with almost everyone in the rink taking a side, Allison leaping and showing off her agility, Lydia spinning and demonstrating her flexibility, until they’d finally met in the middle and had a PG moment that was still a little too much for some of the kids.

Gavin couldn’t be blamed for that, though. That was all them.

  
  



End file.
